


Christmas and Angel

by ChompJames



Series: Nurse and A Pup [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Angel is a badass, Champ is stupid, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: Waverly loves to dress up the dogs for any occasion but especially for Christmas. When someone makes a rude comment to Nicole about Angel’s Christmas costume, Nicole starts to rethink her K9’s dress up time.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Nurse and A Pup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579954
Comments: 17
Kudos: 183





	Christmas and Angel

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read ‘A Nurse and A Pup To Heal Her’ you might wanna give that a read before diving into this Christmas one shot! Hope you enjoy!

As Nicole slowly pulled into her driveway in the early hours on Christmas Eve she practiced the line that had been running through her mind for the last hour or two.

‘Angel is a professional. She can’t wear costumes anymore.’

It was a simple statement really. However Waverly was not a simple woman. She was determined and when she had her mind set on something it was very rare when it was not accomplished. Nicole knew this. Boy, did she know  _this_.

She wasn’t scared of her girlfriend but she was not looking forward to the shitstorm she was about to cause. 

A low whine from the backseat brought Nicole back to reality. 

“Angel give me a few minutes please.” Nicole begged.

She knew Angel was getting excited at being home after a long over night shift. At eighteen months old Angel knew by now that once they parked at home she was no longer on duty, allowed to be a care free puppy. 

It was early enough that Waverly was probably still warm and cuddled up in bed. Hopefully anyway. Nicole knew that Waverly had been working non stop on Angel’s new costume and while she didn’t want to break Waverly’s spirit, Nicole also wanted the people of Purgatory to take Angel seriously. 

Never once had she questioned Angel wearing costumes until stupid Champ Hardy had to open his sexist mouth...

_ Pulling over Champ Hardy for reckless driving normally would have been a routine stop. How he still had his license after several DUI’s she would never understand. However after glancing at his passenger seat Nicole had noticed a little baggy containing a few pills. _

_ It wasn’t until Champ was handcuffed and leaning against his truck did she bring Angel out to search his vehicle. Angel whined and pawed at the glove compartment before sitting.  _

_ While opening the glove compartment Nicole was surprised to find a large plastic bag filled with pills. _

_ “That’s all Tylenol. I get bad headaches. Your dog is wrong. She’s dumb as rocks and looked stupid dressed as a Christmas star.” Champ sneered as Nicole rounded the back end of his truck. _

_ All Nicole could do was roll her eyes at his stupidity. It wasn’t until she was a few feet away from him did he start to walk backwards. “Champ. Don’t move, you’re under arrest.” _

_His slurred laugh pissed her off. “Whatcha gonna do Officer? I can outrun you any day.”_

_Nicole knew that was a lie. She was in the best shape probably in her life. He looked like he’d been enjoying Shorty’s ten cent wing night a little too much. “Don’t take another step Champ.”_

_He peeked over his shoulder at the woods and she could see the wheels turning in his big head at the possibilities. He couldn’t be that stupid._

_Turns out he was._

_As Champ twisted around clumsily, feet slipping on the icy road, he bolted towards the thickly covered woods._

_ It was thrilling to be on a foot chase. Probably the most exciting thing to happen in that past couple of months. “ **Angel!** **Unterwerfen!** ” _

_The sound of four paws hitting snow covered twigs and leaves followed by a intimidating bark gave Nicole a extra pump of adrenalin as she followed behind Angel._

_ She could barely see Champ through the crowded woods but his heavy footsteps gave away his close location. “ **Angel!** **Bringe ihn runter.“** _

_The sound of Champ crying out and a heavy thud to the ground alerted Nicole that Angel had done her job well._

_After calling Angel off and dragging Champ’s whiny ass back to her patrol car Nicole carefully placed him in the backseat as Angel crawled into the passenger seat. Champ looked small and defeated as he rested his slightly dirty head against the window._

_With a eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips, Nicole caught his eyes in her rear view mirror. “How dumb is my dog now?”_

_With the Judge on break for the holidays, Nicole handed Champ off to Nedley before filing her report and leaving for her week long_ leave. 

_ Angel deposited safely in the backseat and Nicole turned her car towards home... _

Which is where she found herself now. Champ’s stupid thoughts lingering in her mind.

Had anyone else thought Angel looked stupid dressed up for Christmas? Was anyone else going to challenge the both of them?

The safest bet was obvious. No more Christmas costumes for Angel. Max was retired and he looked absolutely adorable dressed as a candy cane. Benji was perfect dressed as a Christmas tree. However with Champ’s voice in the back of her mind, Nicole needed to put her foot down.

Angel was no longer allowed to dress up. That was it. Final.

Another whine from the backseat and Nicole figured she had spent enough time rehearsing her line. Angel needed to be rewarded for her excellent work today and not listen to Nicole’s external conflicts.

“Alright girl. Let’s go inside.”

———

Peeking through the curtains Waverly was both confused and amused as she watched Nicole sit in her cruiser seemingly talking to herself. 

Skipping her way to the kitchen she finds herself pulling Nicole’s favorite mug down to pour her a large cup of coffee. Nicole was going to need it with their very busy morning and night. 

Every Christmas Eve since she got Benji they would go to the hospital and cheer up the children who were stuck in the hospital for the holiday. The first time she brought Nicole and Max she swore she fell even more in love with her with every interaction between the children and herself.

This would be Angels first time going and Waverly was beyond excited for everyone to see her Christmas outfit. They had gotten plenty of compliments last week going out as a family dressed to the nines. However Angel’s Christmas outfit was even prettier and had a major important job later in the night...

The sound of the door opening and Angel running past the kitchen put a smile on her face. “Hey baby. How was work?”

Waverly heard Nicole sigh and slowly shuffle her way to the kitchen. “It was fine. Angel got to take someone down so that was pretty much the highlight of my day.”

If she only knew...

As Nicole sat at their kitchen table and softly laid her head on the wooden table, Waverly sat her cup of coffee down. Moving to stand behind Nicole she lays both hands on top of those muscular but tense shoulders. Working her fingers to massage and loosen them. 

At the first touch Nicole flinched a bit before relaxing into it. “Who did Angel take down?” Waverly asked out of curiosity. “Anyone I know?”

“Mmm” Nicole moaned at a knot loosening. “Champ. Pulled him over for reckless driving and ended up finding a bunch of pills.”

Squeezing her hands Waverly barely hears Nicole yelp in pain. “I  _**knew**_ it!!”

The look of shock on Nicole’s face startled her but she kept her smirk on her face anyway. “What do you mean? You knew what?” Nicole asked.

“I had a hunch he was stealing pills from patients and maybe paying off someone in the department to sell him some.” 

Why Nicole looked annoyed was a mystery to her. 

Waverly watched as Nicole stood slowly, rubbing her hand down her face. “Waverly baby, why would you not tell me this? You remember where I work right?”

“Nicole don’t ask patronizing questions. It’s rude. And you told me last time I came to you that I can’t base things off my hunches.” Waverly dismissively said with a shake of her hand.

The way Nicole was standing, thumbs hooked into her utility belt, was extremely hot. Waverly felt like she was about to be interrogated but none the less, it was hot. “Waverly. There’s a difference between you having a hunch about whose been littering outside the post office, and wanting me to arrest them based  _solely_ on your hunch, and you having a hunch about Champ stealing prescription pills. Like a huge difference.”

Well when Nicole puts it that way...”You’re right sweetie. I’m sorry. If anything like that happens again I’ll make sure to tell my _hot_..” Waverly takes a step forward hooking her fingers into Nicole’s belt. “ _Sexy_.” A pull of her fingers and Nicole lurches forward. “ _Smart_.”

Tilting her head up and standing on her tippy toes Waverly whispers “ _Girlfriend_.” against Nicole’s lips before crashing into them.

Together a little over two years and Waverly still swooned when Nicole got into ‘cop mode’ especially at home. As their lips glided together with practiced ease Waverly pulled back breathless. They had a extremely busy day and if they didn’t stop here...they’d never leave the house. “Wait. So Champ is who Angel took down?”

The pride exuding off Nicole’s face was beautiful. “Yeah. It was awesome baby. I cuffed him and searched his truck. He stupidly ran off into the woods and Angel took off after him and tackled him to the ground. We brought him back to the cruiser. He, uh, made a comment about her outfit from last week.” 

Nicole nervously scratched at her uniform as Waverly tilted her head. “What kind of comment?”

Nicole rarely got nervous. She was confident and knew what she wanted. Nicole only got nervous when it came to bringing her bad news or extremely good news. 

Nicole slumped back down in the kitchen chair, head down, and groaned. “He said Angel was dumb and looked stupid dressed as a Christmas tree star. Baby what if everyone thinks she’s stupid now? What if her dressing up makes everyone think she can’t do her job?” Nicole lifted her head slightly. “I don’t think she should wear outfits anymore.”

_Stupid fudging Champ Hardy._

“Baby. If anyone is stupid it’s Champ. When Angel is off duty she’s a regular dog. She should be able to have fun and do what Max and Benji are doing. Don’t you remember how much fun we had last week?”

Nicole lifted her head and wiggles her eyebrows. “Not when we got in bed...my pervy little elf.” Waverly laughed.

Taking the few steps that separated them, Waverly sat in Nicole’s lap wrapping her arms around her neck. “Listen if by the end of the day you  really feel  like Angel shouldn’t wear outfits then I’ll support your choice. Let us have today though, it’s Christmas Eve, okay?”

Looking into those soft brown eyes Waverly knew Nicole was going to agree before she even opened her mouth. “Alright. If anyone else says anything about her looking stupid though...”

———

Nicole couldn’t help but side eye everyone who walked past Angel as the whole family walked the large and overly bright hospital hallways. Hospital lights were always annoyingly bright but today they seemed worse. 

“Oh my. Isn’t she just the most precious thing on Earth.” A older lady gushed as she stopped to admire Angel. Nicole stood still allowing the lady to pet Angel. 

“ _She’s also a complete badass_.” Nicole muttered under her breath.

The older lady looked up at Nicole with a questioning look. “What was that dear?”

Embarrassed Nicole just shakes her head. “I said she looks precious as the star.”

That was enough gushing for this lady. Nicole thanked her and rushed to catch up to Waverly dressed as a non sexy Mrs. Klaus, totally different than her outfit last week, Benji and Max. 

Benji was dressed as a Christmas tree and was used to it by now. Max was dressed as red foil wrapping paper, how Waverly made it was beyond Nicole, Max wasn’t the biggest fan of outfits but with his training he still obeyed.

Then there was Angel. A beautiful gold dress with white Christmas lights wrapped around in a brilliantly designed way. And of course as any Christmas tree star or Angel would have...a halo headband wrapped around her head. What Nicole couldn’t figure out was the little pouch of fabric with a zipper attached to the halo. It was Waverly’s design though so who was she to argue even if it seemed useless.

The hallways got significantly jollier and festive as they reached the children’s wing. The walls of the hallway covered in beautiful wrapping paper with bows and lights.

Even though Nicole was tired, dressed as a elf and suspicious that people were thinking her badass K9 dog was dumb, she couldn’t help but crack a smile. Even though she still had a bad feeling about Angel being dressed up, she couldn’t deny the children loved it. 

These children weren’t going to be home for Christmas. Stuck in a hospital bed just wishing they were home, leaving cookies and milk for Santa, or trying to sneak up on him. They weren’t going to be woken by their parents and rushing to the living room to find all the presents Santa had left for them. Even if she felt like she looked like a idiotic elf, it was worth it to see the smile on the children’s faces.

She fell more in love with Waverly every time they opened a new door. That woman’s cheer and smile never faltered or wavered at all. Each child was given the same amount of attention and enthusiasm as the last. 

“You ready babe?” Waverly asked with that gorgeous smile.

“Ready.” 

Nicole took ahold of Max’s leash along with Angel’s as Waverly opened the door ushering Benji in. Nicole could hear the squeal of the kid before she even entered the room. “ _Oh my gosh. Mommy look! Big doggy!!”_

The amused look on Waverly’s face as Nicole entered confused her but she gave it no mind. Until she saw the kid laying in bed. 

A small red headed girl, probably no older than seven, laying in the bed with a broken arm and a broken leg. The exact same arm and leg that Nicole had broken two years ago. 

The gasp that left her throat had nothing on the flashback of being in that same exact predicament. Knowing how badly it sucked and at the same time how it changed her life for the better. 

Nurse Waverly walking through her door was a God send back then. 

“Hi.” Nicole whispered. “My name is Nicole. That’s my girlfriend Waverly and Benji. This is Angel and this is Max. What’s your name?”

The little girl burst into giggles. “I’m Mandy. I’m six and a half years old and I got hurt. This is my mama.”

While Waverly was tending to the mother, Nicole learned that just because you’re not the one in the actual bed didn’t mean you also weren’t hurting, Nicole ushered Max and Angel forward. “I see. I’m sorry you got hurt. What happened?”

Mandy shrugged a shoulder and looked towards the wall. “I watched a movie and thought I could fly. Mama told me I couldn’t but I needed to try. I climbed out my window and jumped.”

Jesus.

Angel and Max both whined and Nicole led them to the side of Mandy’s bed. Even though she worked with both Max and Angel it was still amazing to her how in tune animals were with people. Mandy reached out with her non casted arm, smile wide with missing teeth and all, running her small hand down Max’s snout. “He’s so adorable. He’s a perfect Christmas present.”

Nicole could see the question on Mandy’s lips and as always a child’s curiosity was never very tactful. “Where’s his leg?”

Nicole smiled as Max greedily took all the pets and attention as if he never received any at home. “He got hurt like you did.”

Mandy stopped smiling and tears welled in her eyes. “He jumped out of his window?! They’re gonna cut my leg off?”

“ **Wait? What? No**. No. He got in a car accident. I don’t think anyone is going to cut your leg off.” Nicole stammered as Waverly and Mandy’s mom look at her in shock. “No. Nobody is cutting your leg off.”

Waverly rushed over with Benji as Nicole dropped Max’s leash and took rushed steps backwards. Reaching blindly behind herself for the door handle, leaving just as she hears Waverly start to comfort Mandy. “You know Mandy, Nicole was in the car accident with Max. She broke her arm and leg just like you...”

A breather. That’s all she needed she tried to assure herself while briskly walking down the hallway with Angel jogging to keep up with her.

The fact she was dressed as the largest elf known to man completely engulfed her mind as children pointed and giggled at her and Angel. Obviously laughing out of happiness and not making fun of her but between Champ calling Angel dumb and accidentally making a child believe they were going to have their leg amputated, Nicole was sure anything was possible. 

Thinking the cold air would shock her back into any sort of reality Nicole heads towards the exit. As soon as her feet hit the sidewalk and the cold air pierces her lung like a thousand needles Nicole gains back some of her sanity. Sitting on a bench with Angel tucked between her legs she lets herself chuckle ominously about the bad fortune with Mandy. 

It’s not everyday you instill the fear of amputation to a kid. 

The clickety clack of 8 paws on the sidewalk alerted Nicole to Waverly’s presence. “I know Mandy and her mom weren’t the brilliant Champ Hardy but for what it’s worth they both loved Angel’s outfit.” Waverly teased. “Mandy thought it was even cooler when I told her Angel was a K9 Officer and your partner.”

Nicole reached out grabbing onto Waverly’s hips before pulling her down on her lap. Arms wrapping tightly around Waverly’s middle and lips finding her neck giving a soft kiss. “Thanks for making me look good baby.”

“I don’t have to do anything to make you look good Nicole. You do that all on your own.” Waverly sighed. Nicole felt a chill race down her spine as Waverly traced her jaw with her index fingers “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite so flustered though. How did it feel terrorizing a poor child?”

Nicole groaned and hid her head in Waverly’s lap as she felt her girlfriend’s body shake slightly in laughter. “I feel terrible. It just came out wrong and then I got nervous.”

Waverly hummed her acknowledgment before standing. “Well we should probably head towards the outdoor Christmas festival. Nedley needs his elf, wife and reindeer to be Santa Clause.” 

———

It wasn’t that Nicole wanted to be Santa per se, but she also didn’t want to be the almost useless elf who just gave out candy canes and said “next.” 

She also wouldn’t mind if Waverly played her wife instead of playing Mrs Clause for Nedley. Then again maybe she wasn’t ready to be Santa with how her earlier interaction with Mandy turned out. Perhaps a simple word exchange between herself and children for now was perfect. Still...Waverly was her girlfriend, Max, Angel and Benji were her dogs, er, reindeer. 

“Next!” Nicole said loudly with a smile and a candy cane outstretched in her hand ready to go.

A loud cackle startled her. She knew that loud and annoying laugh though. Internally groaning as she prepared for the force that was, Wynonna Earp.

“You look so dumb. Who ever even heard of a six foot elf?” Wynonna joked as she snatched the candy cane unwrapping it quickly before shoving the candy into her mouth. 

Nicole rolled her eyes as Wynonna made her way to Waverly and Nedley. “I’m 5’9 idiot.” Nicole muttered. “What are you even doing here?”

Wynonna turned to give her a eerie smirk and an even eerier wink. “Came to check on Mrs. Clause and her progress. Plus Santa loves my top shelf ass sitting in his lap.”

What would Wynonna need to check in with Waverly for? Then again Wynonna was all sorts of crazy in a good way...and in just the crazy way. Nicole loved Wynonna though she was loyal and kind, and always had Waverly’s well being and happiness at the forefront of her mind. 

The secret whispering between the sisters was a little unnerving but Nicole just kept a smile on her face as she ushered the next child forward before giving them a candy cane and directing them to sit on Nedley’s lap. 

Waverly’s job  _was_ to snap a picture of the kids with the reindeer but since she was busy telling secrets with Wynonna, Nicole sauntered off to take the picture. She couldn’t help the pride filling her chest just from looking at their dogs. Benji, Max and Angel were perfect little reindeer. Sitting so still and paying attention to their surroundings, giving every kid a lick before returning to reindeer attention. 

Waverly had the reindeer outfits custom made when Nedley had demanded the dogs be his reindeer in exchange for allowing Angel to work off duty at the hospital as a budding therapy dog. It made Waverly excited because it meant another Christmas outfit, but after chewing on Champ’s words for the whole day, Nicole was still unsure her stance on Angel in a ‘uniform’ that wasn’t her K9 one.

She knew Waverly’s word was good though. If Nicole really didn’t want Angel in dress up outfits anymore, Angel wouldn’t wear them anymore. Nicole was just truly unsure about how she felt yet. Angel was stupidly cute as Rudolph but almost everyone in the town was here. She was sure they were underestimating how badass Angel actually was. Maybe the next time she pulled someone over for  _something_ Nicole would just show off Angel...even if she didn’t need her. 

“Thanks babe. I got it.” Waverly laughed as she went to reach for the camera. 

Nicole held it just out of reach though. “What were you and Wynonna talking about?” 

Waverly giggled as she reached higher. “A Christmas present you nosy little elf.” 

Nicole wasn’t a grinch by any means but she just happened to like to know what her gifts were. She didn’t mean to annoy Waverly every year by trying to guess her presents but it was just what she liked to do. “Is it a new gun safe? Or new climbing gear?” 

Waverly huffed a bit before jumping up and snatching the camera from Nicole’s hands. “You’ll never guess it so just go and get the next kid.”

It was definitely a new gun safe. Waverly only huffed a bit when she guessed right. “Alright baby. Love you!”

———-

Walking through the Christmas light village, all three dogs back in their original Christmas outfits, Waverly couldn’t help but to smile as she looked up at Nicole. It was pitch black and the green, red and white lights shining from the decorations highlighted Nicole’s face beautifully. It had been a long day for her girlfriend between work, the hospital and helping Nedley with Santa duties. They had gone home hours ago and it surprised no one that Nicole had passed out quickly on the couch. 

They had started a tradition last year though, they would walk through the Christmas light village until midnight, starting off their Christmas morning surrounded by beautiful lights and together as a whole family. Waverly hated having to wake Nicole from a peaceful sleep but around ten thirty she had done just that. They were not skipping their new tradition and Waverly was especially excited for it this year.

Waverly had timed everything perfectly. Time closing in at 11:58 and they were stopped at a beautifully lit archway. “So, have you made a decision yet about Angel wearing any sort of outfits or costumes?”

Nicole looked more relaxed but tensed up at the mention of Angel and outfits. Chewing on her lower lip a smidge. “Yeah...about that.”

_11:59:02_

Waverly interrupted Nicole. “Before you say anything else hear me out.”

Waverly took a deep breath and stood closer to Nicole before fumbling around with Angel’s halo. Nicole’s curious eyes watching her every move. Unzipping the fabric pouch of Angel’s halo Waverly pulls out a white gold wedding band.

“I love you more than I have ever loved anyone Nicole Haught. There’s only four souls who knew about this ring.” Waverly exclaimed.

_11:59:22_

“Benji, Max and Angel mean everything to you and I and I wanted to make sure to incorporate them into this...it wouldn’t have been possible if you had said no to the costumes or outfits. I really didn’t imagine including Champ Hardy in this proposal but here we are. He’s stupid and immature and you’re everything he’s not.” Waverly continued starting to bend to one knee.

_11:59:34_

“ You are smart and brave and loyal to a fault. You’re honest and kind and you love with your whole heart. Nobody thinks of you or Angel as dumb and they don’t under estimate either one of you when you’re dressed up. It exudes confidence and its sexy as all hell.” Waverly said as the tears began to well in her eyes.

_11:59:59_

Hearing her watch chime at midnight, Waverly extends her arm and takes Nicole’s left hand. “Nicole Haught, will you marry me?”

There was no answer as Nicole bent down and scooped Waverly up and into her arms embracing each other in a tight and tearful hug. “Of course baby. There’s nothing more on Earth I’d rather do than marry you. Yes!”

Waverly slipped the white gold band on Nicole’s ring finger with shaky hands before cupping Nicole’s jaw with those same trembling hands. “ _Merry Christmas_ Nicole.”

Nicole took no time closing the distance between their lips, kissing Waverly softly and urgently. Their first kiss as fiancés wasn’t going to be rated G if Waverly had any say in it, as she deepened it almost instantly. The sigh from Nicole told Waverly that she appreciated it just as much. Soft lips gliding together in a perfect rhythm before Waverly nipped at Nicole’s bottom lip. The growl leaving Nicole’s chest started a fire low in Waverly’s belly. 

Waverly was almost certain they could have consummated the engagement right then and there if Angel hadn’t barked to get their attention. 

Waverly laughed as she kissed across Nicole’s jaw. “So...about Angel and her outfits?”

Nicole used her thumb and index finger to guide Waverly’s face back to her’s. “Angel can wear whatever the hell you want her to, whenever you want her to.” Nicole whispered against her lips before surging forward for another kiss.

Waverly sure hoped Nicole remembered saying that...she already had tuxedos picked out for the boys and had a certain bridesmaid dress in mind for Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> WayHaught is engaged!!!
> 
> I hope everyone has as special of a holiday as they did!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!


End file.
